1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having an additional grounding strip for achieving perfect ESD shielding protection. The invention relates to the copending applications titled “ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR” and “SHIELDED BOARD-MOUNTED ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR” having the same applicant and the same assignee with the instant invention.
2. Description of Related Art
Circuits to which contacts of electrical connectors are commoned are sensitive to or can be damaged by transient voltages such as electrostatic discharge. To prevent the electrostatic discharge (ESD) from conducting to the circuits, it is prevented from discharging to the contacts of the connector. To prevent electrostatic buildup on a device being electrically connected to the electrical connector from discharging to one or more contacts of the connector, an electrostatic discharge conductor is typically positioned forward of the leading edge of the contacts in the connector to be the location to which an electrostatic discharge is grounded.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,256,074, 5,219,294, 5,567,168 respectively disclose such an electrical connector. Each electrical connector disclosed in the patents mentioned above comprises a grounding strip or blade type conductive member received in a groove defined in the insulative body of the electrical connector. The grounding strip or blade type conductive member electrically connects with a conductive shell enclosing the insulative body, thus, the electrical connector gains an ESD protection. However, the grounding strip or blade type conductive member is inserted into the groove directly and the retaining force between the grounding strip or blade type conductive member and the insulative body is very tiny. Therefore, the grounding strip or blade type conductive member has a relatively big configuration and consumes relatively more material. Otherwise, the grounding strip or blade type conductive member has possibility of separating from the insulative body, and influencing the ESD effect of the electrical connector.
Hence, an electrical connector having improved ESD protection is desired.